


사랑해 마지않는 밤에

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	사랑해 마지않는 밤에

이슬비가 얇게 내리는 밤이었다. 평소라면 달빛으로 선명하게 보일 바닥의 나뭇결이 어둠 속에 먹혔지만 이것도 나름 괜찮다는 생각이 들었다. 어쩐지 추억을 떠올리게 하는 느낌이 발가락을 타고 올라온다. 가도 가도 끝없이 펼쳐졌던 그 날의 어둠을, 내게 선사했던 너의 방으로 한 걸음 한 걸음 다가간다. 그리고 오늘도 잠기지 않은 문고리를 돌려 안으로 들어간다. 너는 침대 위에서 등을 돌린 채 벽을 바라보고 있다. 자고 있는 듯한 모습은 내겐 아무 상관도 없는 일이었다. 자더라도 깨우면 그만이니까.

너의 이름 두 글자를 읊는다. 샌즈. 너는 움직이지 않는다. 이젠 나보다 작아진 네 몸을 가볍게 돌리고, 뼈다귀로만 이뤄진 네 몸은 바람에 날아가는 비닐봉지마냥 너풀거리며 뒤집힌다. 너는 눈도 감지 않은 채 나를 올려다본다. 깨어있었네? 너는 바람이 새는 것 같은 웃음을 지을 뿐이었다. 나도 그 이상 말하지 않고 너를 자리에 앉힌 뒤 후드 티를 벗겨내고, 반팔을 벗겨내고, 반바지를 벗겨내고, 양말까지 남김없이 벗겨낸다. 노‘골’적이네. 일부러 힘줘 말해도 넌 반응이 없다. 물에 빠져도 입만 동동 떠다닐 것처럼 농담을 뱉어내면서 이럴 땐 벙어리마냥 아무 말이 없다.

입고 있던 상의를 벗고 등에 손을 얹어 잠금을 푼다. 드러난 젖가슴에도 네 눈은 미동조차 하지 않는다. 나도 그런 네게 시선을 거둔 뒤 바지와 속옷을 한꺼번에 벗어 던진다. 실오라기 하나 없는 두 개의 몸이 포개진다. 빵에 계란 프라이를 얹듯, 거리낌도 막힘도 없이 그저 포개진다. 푹신함이라곤 조금도 없는 갈비뼈 사이사이에 내 살덩어리가 조금씩 비집고 들어간다. 눌리는 가슴 아래로 네 갈비뼈가 들썩들썩 움직인다. 간지럽기도 하고 조금 아프기도 하고. 이 딱딱하고 평평한 흉골이 없었다면 갈비뼈의 끝은 사정없이 내 심장을 찔렀겠지. 푹푹 구멍 뚫린 가슴에서 피가 새어나간다면 얼마나 춥고 아플까. 몇 번인가 맛본, 혀끝에 아려오는 죽음의 맛을 상기하며 입술을 핥는다. 그리고 두 팔을 네 척추 밑으로 슬금슬금 밀어 넣은 뒤 힘껏 끌어안는다.

고동이 온몸에 퍼지는 것과 동시에 네 입에서 신음이 흘러나온다. 심장이 격해지는 소리와는 차원이 다르다. 공명이었다. 성질이 상이한 영혼 두 개가 몸부림치는 증거다. 얇은 철벽을 사이에 둔 두 개의 자석이 끌어당겨 지는 것과 같았다. 어떻게든 서로 붙으려고 안간힘을 쓰나, 가로막힌 탓에 벽에 들러붙은 채 떨어지지 못하듯. 같은 종끼리의 영혼은 반응이 극히 미미하나, 다른 종끼리의 영혼은 꽤나 극단적인 반응을 보이기에 이런 현상이 일어나는 것이다.

전기뱀장어를 만진다면 이런 느낌일까. 따끔따끔한 감각이 머리카락 한 올 한 올 타고 끝까지 뻗어가는 감촉에 몸이 절로 떨렸고, 그 아래에서 너는 음소 단위로 파열된 말을 토했다. 인간의 영혼을 얻는 괴물은 극단적인 힘을 가진다고 한다. 한 겹의 육신에 가로막힌 채 ‘의지’로 뭉친 영혼이 나약하기 짝이 없는 괴물의 영혼을 쉴 새 없이 건드리고 있다. 약 올리듯. 보리쌀 놀이를 하는 어린아이의 손처럼, 잡힐 듯 안 잡힐 듯. 너는 비에 젖은 새끼 고양이처럼 떨기만 한다. 가엾게도. 얼마나 애처로운지.

네 입꼬리는 수평으로 평평해진 상태였다. 눈동자는 심하게 흔들리고, 땀은 비 오듯 쏟아지고, 팔다리는 어떻게든 내 품에서 벗어나겠다고 발버둥 치는 주제에 입은 여전히 웃는 모양새라 얼핏 보면 소름 끼치고 기분 나쁠 수도 있는 얼굴이었다. 그렇지만 언제나 하늘을 향해 솟아있던 입꼬리가 이렇게까지 추락했다는 건, 분명 한계치에 가까운 고통이 너를 감싸고 있다는 것이겠지. 훨씬 아래로 끌어내리는 건 불가능하겠지. 넌 그런 녀석이니까.

그런 너를 한 손으로는 갈비뼈를 휘감고 다른 한 손으로는 골반을 미끄러져 내려오다 안쪽으로 손을 집어넣는다. 아무것도 만져지지 않는다. 바람이 손을 휘저을 뿐인데도 네 몸은 간지럼이라도 태운 듯 폴짝 뛰어오른다. 하지 말라고 하면 더 짓궂게 놀리는 아이처럼 손을 휘젓고 손에 힘을 주고 볼을 비빈다. 살을 한 겹 씌운 치골과 벌거벗은 치골이 문질러지며 딱딱 이 맞물리는 것 같은 소리를 낸다. 너는 그저 움직인다. 전기신호에 팔딱거리는 개구리 다리처럼 자극에 반응할 뿐이다. 눈물인지 땀인지 얼굴이 축축하다. 네 이는 악 다물려있다. 동생이 들을까 봐 불안한 걸까. 간간히 정신을 붙잡은 듯 흔들림이 멈춘 눈동자가 벽을 힐끔힐끔 응시한다. 아하-

그런 네 얼굴을 보고 있자니 손에 힘이 들어간다. 문득 어린 시절 갖고 놀았던 인형이 떠올랐다. 팔다리 관절을 한계치까지 돌려보거나, 사람이라면 탈골되고 으깨져서 쇼크사할 자세를 거리낌 없이 해봤던 것처럼, 너의 둥근 관절과 곧게 뻗은 팔과 다리를 그렇게 해보고 싶었다. 넌 인형이 아니란 걸 안다. 그렇게 하면 어김없이 네가 죽어버린다는 것도 안다. 그렇기에 하지 않으면서도 머릿속으로는 천 번 만 번 너의 팔과 다리를 비틀어버린다. 실행하지 않을 망상과 안전한 현실이 찰흙처럼 뒤엉키고 섞여 어지럽다. 조금씩 느려지던 몸이 이불 위로 무너지듯 주저앉는다. 오늘 아침 파피루스가 열심히 빨아준 덕에 포근한 내음으로 가득했던 이불은 이제 축축한 내음만이 남아있었다. 안타깝지. 향기 속에서 좋은 꿈을 꿀 수 없게 됐으니.

천근만근 무거운 몸을 일으켜 너를 안고 화장실로 향한다. 다행히도 네 방엔 화장실이 있다. 제발 자주 씻으라며, 샌즈에게 화장실이 딸린 방을 파피루스가 양보한 덕분에 알몸으로 복도를 배회할 일은 피할 수 있었다. 두 팔에 안긴 너는 축 늘어진 채 아무 말이 없다. 그저 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 허공을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 눈을 맞춰 봐도 그 속엔 아무것도 들어있지 않단 걸 한눈에 알 수 있다.

마개로 막은 욕조 바닥에 너와 앉는다. 따뜻한 물이 몸을 적셔가며 차오르고, 어느 정도 차오른 뒤 수도꼭지를 잠근 채 가만히 웅크린다. 뱉은 숨이 차가울 만큼 몸이 따뜻하게 달아올랐다. 너는 꾸벅꾸벅 존다. 푹 숙인 고개와 오밀조밀 작은 뼈가 모여 기둥을 만든 네 뒷모습이 흐릿하다. 욕실을 가득 채운 수증기를 보고 있자니 지하에서 본 안개가 떠올랐지만, 이젠 그것도 형체를 제대로 떠올릴 수 없을 만큼 가물가물했다. 기억이란 것도 결국 페인트칠 같은 것이다. 칠이 벗겨지고, 새로운 칠을 덧대어 옛날을 지워가는 것이다. 그렇게 칠하고 칠하다 벽이 무너지는 순간 모든 게 폐허로 돌아가는 것이다. 밀려오는 허탈감. 살면서 한 번쯤 생을 고찰하고 느끼는 허무함에 네 어깨를 빌린다. 물에 젖은 머리카락이 미역처럼 흐느적거리다 몇 가닥은 네 뼈에 달라붙는다.

마개를 뽑아 물을 뺀 뒤 바디 워시를 문질러 거품을 잔뜩 낸다. 달콤한 향기가 내 몸과 네 몸에 몽글몽글 피어난다. 뼈를 문지르고 있다 보면 몸을 닦아준다는 느낌보단 설거지를 한다는 느낌이 강했다. 아차하면 부서질 것 같은, 부서진 파편에 손이 베여 눈 깜짝할 새 피가 철철 흐르는 풍경을 멋대로 떠올린다. 베인 살갗의 따가움과 쓰라림을 몇 번이고 떠올린다. 불안감에 뻣뻣해지는 몸을 제멋대로 움직이며 거품을 씻어낸다. 그렇지 않단 걸 알면서도 하수구로 피가 스며드는 걸 바라본다. 매끈한 타일 위로 살색이 희미하게 반사되는 걸 바라보다 수건을 집어 든다. 그리고 네 몸을 먼저 닦은 뒤 내 몸을 닦고 머리카락을 탈탈 털어낸다. 이럴 때만큼은 머리카락이 없는 네가 부럽다고 생각한다.

옷을 다시 입혀준 뒤 너를 눕힌다. 방에 들어왔을 때와 조금도 달라진 게 없는 모습으로 돌아간 풍경에, 청소를 끝낸 아이처럼 득의양양한 기분마저 느낀다. 머리카락을 말리며 방을 나선다. 잘 자라는 말도 죽어버리라는 저주도 없다. 고요만이 나를 뒤따라올 뿐이었다.

아침이 되면 눈을 뜰 것이다. 일어나라는 파피루스의 고함을 들으며 졸린 눈을 비비며 방을 나올 것이다. 그리고 너와 마주칠 것이다. 너는 시답잖은 농담을 하며 눈이 휘어지도록 웃으며, 밥이 입에 들어갈 때까지 말하고 또 말할 것이다. 나는 그런 네 농담을 안주 삼아 밥을 먹은 뒤 나갈 채비를 마칠 것이다. 그리고 파피루스의 인사를 받으며 햇살을 바라보며 하루를 시작할 것이다.

그렇게 너와 나는 아무 일도 없이 살아가고, 아무 일도 없이 하루를 맞이한다. 애정 어린 시선을 교환하며 웃지도 않을 것이며 증오 서린 눈빛을 주고받으며 울지도 않을 것이다. 우리는 그렇게 굴러갈 것이다. 가시가 얽혀 풀리지 않는 덩굴처럼 이끼 사이를 기어갈 것이다.


End file.
